User blog:Slipperyfish913/Cherry meeting High-Note (Alt)
A little alternate version of how Cherry met High-Note. (Cherry had just finished lunch at Strawberry's café) Cherry: Strawberry, this was quite a delicious sandwich. Strawberry: Glad you liked it. (Later, Cherry goes on a little stroll) Cherry: (Hums for a bit) It IS a nice day for a stroll. (Birds sing as they fly in the sky) Cherry (To the birds): Hello birds! Plum (As she passes Cherry): Hey Cherry! Cherry: Hi Plum! (Cherry keeps humming as she strolls along) Cherry: This is nice! Just what I needed! (Hears a neighing sound) Huh? What was that? (Hears more neighing, which is followed by a snorting sound) I think I heard something like this before... (Hears yet, more neighing, but this time, she turns and points to where the sound was coming from) Okay, so it's coming from over there. (Moves some bushes aside) It sounded really close. Alright! (Moves some more bushes aside, and gasps at the sight of a horse (With riding gear on) called High-Note, stuck in vines) I don't believe it! (Walks up to the horse, then strokes it) Hello, High-Note. (High-Note neighs and licks Cherry) Cherry: (Giggles) I'm surprised I recognised you. (Remembers the vines) But now it's time to get you free from theses vines. (Carefully frees High-Note from the vines.) There we go. (Hugs the horse) What brings you here? (High-Note tells her... in her own words) Cherry: Awww... Hard times bringing the academy you lived in right down to closure? (Hugs High-Note) And nobody wanted to adopt you? That's so sad. Now then... I'm gonna call a vet, so she can check you over to see if you're alright. (High-Note snorts) 10 minutes later... Vet (While she checks High-Note over): So you're saying this horse, had to find a new owner because nobody wanted to adopt it? Cherry: Yeah, I feel sad that she had to find that perfect owner, alone. (High-Note talks to the vet (When she finished the checks)... in her own words of course) Vet: Well, this horse said the academy owner made sure that she and the other horses she lived with had coverage. Luckily their medical care was covered before the hard times. Cherry: At least they're covered. Vet: I managed to get the checks done, in conclusion, she can breathe well, the temperature's normal, her reflexes are in time and she's got a good heartbeat. Cherry: Good to know she's in good health. Vet: Yep, she still needs a new owner. Cherry: Does she? Vet: Uh-huh. Cherry: (Looks at High-Note, then the vet) She seems so fond of me, so why don't I be High-Note's new owner? Vet: If that's what you wish. Cherry: Then I can spend some time with her, and who knows, maybe Cinnapup might be playmates with her. Vet: Maybe. Okay, this has mostly been filled in for you. The only thing you need to do is sign your name, on the little line right where it says owner. (Cherry signs the line) Vet: Thank you. (Hands her the papers) Here. Cherry: Thanks. Ooh, riding, racing and companion horse? I did not know she was confirmed as a racing horse... (Thinks) Oh yeah, those time she entered the races when they came to town... I remember that. (Pats High-Note on the side) Vet: I just called Berrykin Bruce to build a stable for her. (High-Note neighs happily) Cherry: This is going to be great. Vet: These checks mean High-Note can be ridden as well. See you around! Cherry (To the vet): See you around! (To High-Note): Come on, girl. (High-Note snorts with glee) Cherry (To herself): Now, if I can remember... (Places her hand on the saddle, places her left foot into the left stirrup, lifts herself up, put her right foot into the right stirrup, sits down in the saddle and puts her hands on the reins) There! A little while later... (High-Note gallops through the countryside) Cherry: Wow, this takes me back a bit. (To herself): High-Note really knows how to gallop at very fast speeds. (Phone rings) Cherry: Oh! There goes my phone. (To High-Note as she pulls the reins for the stop command): Whoa, girl. (High-Note stops and snorts) Cherry: (Picks up phone) Hi, Strawberry. Strawberry (On phone): Hi Cherry, how was your stroll? Cherry: It was relaxing. I've had a nice day. Strawberry: Glad to hear that. Cherry: So, uh, I'll be going now. Strawberry (On phone): Okay, bye! Cherry: Yeah... (Chuckles nervously) Bye! (Ends call) Phew. The next day... (Strawberry and her friends find Cherry at High-Note's new stable) Strawberry: Hey, Cherry. Cherry: Hi, Strawberry. I'm glad you got the girls to come along. Strawberry: Well, we wanted to know why we were invited here. Orange/Plum/Raspberry: Yeah! Cherry: Well, okay. I've planned for this to be a surprise that was to last right up to now, so... (To High-Note as she opens the stable): Come on out, don't be shy... (High-Note wakes up, stands on her legs and trots out of the stable) Girls: Wow, a horse! Cherry: Rescued her and gave her a home yesterday. Strawberry: Meaning, you own this horse? Cherry: Uh-huh. Apple: How come? Cherry: Hard times put a riding academy out of business. (The other girls awww) Cherry: I met her on my stroll. (Pats High-Note's back) Rescued her from the vines and asked a vet to check her over. Blueberry: Has she got a name? Cherry: She's called High-Note. Lemon: Your horse has a cool name. Cherry: Aww. Thanks. (High-Note neighs) Cherry (To High-Note): Yeah, we'd wanna remember this! (To Strawberry): Have you got a camera? (Camera clicks as it takes picture) Twins: That's a keeper. The end. Category:Blog posts